La lettre
by Yaoi-Dream
Summary: "L'importance et la signification qu'il accordait à ce bout de papier valaient l'intensité des sentiments qu'il voulait y exprimer et qu'il se savait impossible de prononcer." OS ZoSan plein de grrrr et de mmmmh et de ooooh et de.. Ah résumé de naze! XD Bref, venez lire y'a du lemon mais pas que ! :D Zoro et Sanji en pleine beauté x)


Bonjour, bonsoir à tous! :)

Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, après des mois (oui bon, plus d'un an je sais :() d'absence je suis de retour! :D Je vais pas vous faire une explication dont vous n'avez rien à faire sur pourquoi je suis restée si longtemps sans écrire mais en bref, maintenant je suis à l'unif et c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi xD

Brefouille, mon esprit tordu est de retour et avec, en avant première un tout beau, tout propre et tout frais ZoSan! :D C'est la première de mes fanfics qui porte sur des personnages de manga mais eux deux, ils sont particuliers, je les aime trop! *o*

Oui, bon, je déclare comme ma propriété toute l'histoire qui suit mais aucun des personnages n'est à moi! (Oda-sama vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pas encore trouver le moyen de voler et d'enfermer Sanji à vie dans ma cave :'))

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ceux qui n'ont pas été d'avance découragé par mon pavé d'introduction! :D Paix à votre âme je retourne bavé sur des hommes qui n'existerons jamais pour ma part xD

* * *

><p>Zoro ruminait depuis près d'une heure face à une feuille qui demeurait irrémédiablement vierge. L'encre sur la plume qu'il tenait avait fini par sécher et le peu qu'il en restait dans l'encrier allait finir par connaître le même sort s'il ne pensait pas bientôt à le refermer. Isolé dans une petite salle qui servait de remise, où seul le balancement intermittent de la pendule derrière lui venait briser le silence, le jeune homme avait fini par s'oublier dans sa tâche et ne restait plus pour lui que cette page à remplir. L'importance et la signification qu'il accordait à ce bout de papier valaient l'intensité des sentiments qu'il voulait y exprimer et qu'il se savait impossible de prononcer. La vie qu'il avait passée à réprimer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir afin de parvenir à son but le poursuivrait désormais à jamais et il prenait encore sur lui afin d'y remédier du mieux qu'il pouvait pour pouvoir s'intégrer du mieux possible dans cette fratrie où il avait trouvé refuge. Le pendule se mit à retentir dans un bruit pourtant lointain à ses oreilles huit fois de suite. L'heure qu'il était importait peu pourtant, tant que le devoir du papier et de l'encre ne serait pas sustenter, il ne quitterait pas sa chaise inconfortable et datant visiblement d'un âge déjà révolu. L'espace d'un instant, il crut comprendre la profondeur de ces deux océans immenses auxquels il se confrontait constamment à force d'y réfléchir et leva abruptement sa plume jusqu'à la feuille pour se rendre compte déconfit qu'elle n'écrivait plus. Le temps de chercher après l'encrier, la phrase si parfaite qu'il s'était imaginée s'envola de son esprit et la fatalité le rattrapa il ne connaissait rien à l'écriture et n'en savait pas plus sur les sentiments. Il plongea la pointe en fer dans l'encre pour venir teindre de noir l'espace blanc qui lui avait fait face depuis trop longtemps à présent de la seule chose dont il ne serait jamais vraiment sûr mais qui lui semblait la plus appropriée en cette époque trouble où tout le monde cherchait désespérément quelque part un trésor qui lui serait propre. Il reposa la plume avant de soupirer du plus profond de son être. Lui ne cherchait pas de trésor, pas d'or ni de joyaux, juste une reconnaissance qui viendrait d'un au-delà défunt depuis fort longtemps mais avait rencontré trop d'obstacles sur sa route pour pouvoir y parvenir seul. Après s'être trouvé des compagnons de route, il en était finalement arrivé au point où être seul dans sa couche chaque soir alors qu'autour de lui le monde se noyait dans les bons sentiments se faisait pénible. Malgré cette fatalité, aucun de ceux qui partageaient sa vie au quotidien ne semblait s'en rendre compte. Ils connaissaient tous son histoire, y compatissait mais ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il avait à l'intérieur de lui qui avait fait ce qu'il était à présent. Tous avaient beau avoir affronté la mort à un âge bien trop avancé, lui avait voulu l'enlacer et la rejoindre et s'en voulait pour ça. Puis un jour il comprit qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir chéri la mort plus que la vie un instant dans son passé et à cause de cela, il s'était retrouvé face à ce bureau sombre, sur cette chaise inconfortable et d'un autre temps.<p>

Il avait fini, n'avait certes griffonné que quelques syllabes mais cela était amplement suffisant à ses yeux. Pourtant un monde lui semblait rester à parcourir avant de trouver le courage de se lever pour emporter ces mots derrière lui et les amener là où ils pourraient être reçus. Lorsque le pendule frémis à nouveau tout en donnant naissance à un coup de cloche en plus que la dernière fois, il décida qu'il était temps, temps de mettre un terme à tout cela afin de donner naissance à tout autre chose, que cela soit en bien ou en mal cela devait arriver. Ce n'était qu'un challenge de plus qu'il devait affronter, un qui ne tenait pas sa vie en joute mais bien son honneur soit un challenge bien plus harassant pour lui que les autres, un contre lequel il ne connaissait ni parade ni attaque. Il allait être la victime de sa propre décision et le regrettait déjà.

Une main sur la poignée de la cuisine, Zoro chiffonna la feuille qu'il tenait de l'autre avant de la plonger au plus profond d'une de ses poches. L'heure du repas était arrivée sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et par conséquent, celle qui lui était due venait de lui filer entre les doigts. Il était peut-être fou mais pas au point de se livrer à corps perdu dans une bataille sans espoir au regard de tous ses acolytes. L'homme n'était certes pas très patient de nature mais il se laisserait le temps d'être seul avec son ennemi avant de l'attaquer de face. Ainsi, une fois n'est pas coutume, il ne mangea pas et ne vida qu'une seule bouteille de son alcool de riz préféré, trop occupé à s'inquiéter. Il ne dit rien, ne changea pas de position et ne quitta pas un instant son assiette des yeux et personne n'y fit attention ni ne s'en inquiéta qui était-il pour que l'on s'inquiète pour lui fut tout ce qui lui traversa l'esprit, mettant à mal le peu de détermination qui lui restait pour sortir la feuille de sa poche et la poser sur la table si bien qu'il finit par perdre son combat avant même de l'avoir commencer. Le dessert se profilait à peine qu'il quitta la pièce sans une parole ou un regard en arrière. Il perçut bien la voix d'Usopp, étouffée entre les cris que son capitaine et le cuisinier attitré s'échangeaient à tour de rôle, semblant vouloir le retenir ou lui demander où il partait mais rien de tout cela n'était parvenu à le sortir de ses pensées. Il emporta une bouteille à moitié pleine d'un quelconque saké qui était restée sur le pont où il l'avait lui-même abandonnée plus tôt dans la journée et se dirigea vers la pièce même où il avait passé la plupart de sa soirée. Il s'assit sur la chaise tout en reposant ses pieds sur l'extrémité du bureau avant de sortir la feuille de sa poche et de commencer à l'observer. Réduite à une simple boule asymétrique qui ne demandait qu'à s'ouvrir de nouveau, elle lui parut soudain si pathétique et désuète qu'il ne voulut plus la voir. Il ne voulait plus avoir à poser les yeux sur une tentative si minable de sa part de vouloir bouleverser sa vie pourtant toute tracée pour lui. Pourtant il ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire, tout ce qu'il restait de ses sentiments se trouvait là, c'était si stupide et si important pour lui qu'il ne put que refermer son poing fermement dessus, reposa violemment ses pieds sur le sol en bois et porta la bouteille d'alcool à ses lèvres pour l'en vider totalement de son contenu. La vie qu'il avait cru pouvoir souhaiter ne se résumait plus qu'à un rien qu'il ne pouvait desserrer de peur qu'elle ne s'évanouisse véritablement à jamais. Cette journée lui en avait demandé trop, si bien qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir lui-même marché sur ses sentiments en abandonnant si vite mais, n'étant bon qu'à se battre, il cherchait tant bien que mal à trouver un autre coupable sur qui rejeter la faute, sans succès.

Perdu une fois de plus dans un monde de réflexion ardue auquel il n'était pas des plus habitué, il ne se rendit à nouveau pas compte du temps qui passait. Ainsi, ce fut peut-être vingt minutes ou même une heure plus tard qu'il fut sorti de ses pensées par des coups frénétiques sur la porte auxquels il permit rapidement de cesser en autorisant l'accès à la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit à moitié afin que Sanji puisse entrer aisément avec le plateau qu'il portait dans les bras. Finalement quelqu'un avait dû remarquer qu'il n'avait pas mangé se dit-il. Le cuisinier se contenta de lui lancer quelques sarcasmes qui à chaque fois trouvaient réponse tout en déposant le plateau sur le bureau avant de faire marche arrière pour sans doute repartir dans son territoire de prédilection. Il fut pourtant, non sans surprise, arrêté deux pas avant la porte par Zoro qui avait attrapé son poignet après s'être rapidement relevé. C'était un acte stupide et irréfléchi comme tous ceux qu'il faisait. Lorsque Sanji voulu parler son vis-à-vis se saisit abruptement de son autre main, y déposa la boule de papier avant de lâcher sa prise aussi rapidement qu'il ne l'avait saisie, fit demi-tour et referma la porte au nez du cuisinier. Il n'avait finalement aucun courage en lui se maudissait-il. Il venait de fuir la rixe tel un lâche et qui plus est, sans un mot ni une explication. Si lui ne savait pas gérer ses sentiments, peut-être que, de la sorte, Sanji pourrait le faire à sa place. Au final, il avait beau être fort, redouté d'une grande partie des océans et presque inégalable au sabre, il n'avait du courage que sur les champs de bataille où le sang coulait et la poussière s'insinuait au plus profond de chacun. Zoro était un incompétent des sentiments, la risée de l'amour. La constatation faite, il se dirigea vers la pièce qui lui servait de chambre autant qu'aux autres hommes du navire et décidant que cette journée avait été plus que suffisante pour elle-même il se coucha sans demander son reste à quiconque, ignorant promptement Chopper qui souhaitait visiblement lui parler de quelque chose d'important mais qui venait au mauvais moment.

Le lendemain, ce ne fut qu'après midi qu'émergea Zoro de son lourd et peu réparateur sommeil. Les autres avaient beau crier à s'en rompre les cordes vocales sur le pont supérieur, lorsqu'il dormait peu de choses parvenaient vraiment à le réveiller. L'une d'elle était justement le sujet de conversation du capitaine qui ne cessait de se plaindre du manque d'aventure depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la dernière île. De l'aventure et des luttes acharnées, voilà ce qu'il lui manquait également bien qu'il comprit rapidement, en croisant le regard du cuisinier, qu'il venait de déclarer une nouvelle bataille. En effet, Sanji regardait le bretteur en soupesant tous les gestes de celui-ci, cherchant la moindre once de provocation ou de moquerie chez lui, cherchant à savoir qui se trouvait réellement à côté de lui depuis tout ce temps et s'il devait réellement lui accorder sa confiance. Entre eux venait de débuter les hostilités afin de connaître leur vraie nature, afin de savoir si tout allait prendre fin pour eux dès ce jour ou s'ils allaient devoir tout recommencer.

Pas une seule fois ils ne se retrouvèrent seuls dans une même pièce ce jour-là, ni aucun des suivants. Pas une seule fois depuis la lettre ils ne s'étaient confrontés, que ce soit en rixes verbales ou au corps à corps alors qu'ils s'agissaient de leurs uniques moyens de communications autrefois. Plus une seule fois on n'entendit Sanji prononcer le nom de Zoro ni Zoro prononcer celui de Sanji. Ils se défiaient, chacun attendant que l'autre fasse un premier pas ou n'abandonne tout simplement. Ainsi, d'un côté le cuisinier cherchait dans le silence qui lui répondait une confirmation de ce qu'il était écrit sur le morceau de papier qu'il avait reçu tandis que de l'autre, le bretteur attendait une réponse mais sans poser de questions. Deux aimants qui se cherchaient et auraient voulu se rejoindre mais qui se faisaient face du mauvais côté, se repoussant indéfiniment ; deux hommes sur la défensive faisant qu'aucun d'eux n'avait de réponse et ne puisse finalement agir.

Un jour où Zoro tomba du lit plutôt que d'habitude, il trouva le cuisinier et Nami en discussion intime en allant chercher son petit-déjeuner. Trop intime à son goût, dès le matin qui plus est afin de bien lui couper l'appétit. Il repartit ainsi, traînant des pieds, sans même avoir dépassé la porte de la cuisine, afin de s'affaler sur le pont du navire. Sans avoir eu besoin de poser de questions il avait finalement pu recevoir une réponse sans que le principal intéressé n'en soi lui-même au courant. Il avait déjà perdu contre la vie le jour où il avait perdu Kuina, puis contre la mort qui ne l'avait pas prise après sa confrontation avec Mihawk et à présent il venait de perdre contre l'amour, défaite amère qui, malgré tous ses efforts, se peignait sombrement sur son visage. Lui qui ne désirait ni trésor, ni or, ni joyaux venait de voir la seule chose qu'il s'était pris l'espoir fou d'espérer lui passer entre les doigts et n'avait rien pu faire contre. Apparu rapidement Chopper à ses côtés, lui demandant s'il se sentait bien, quémandant un médecin avant de se rappeler qu'il était lui-même le médecin de bord. Zoro, pas plus intéressé que ça au renne au nez bleu à ses côtés se surpris tout de même à s'entendre dire qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, faisant paniqué le médecin, peu habitué à cela de sa part et imaginant de suite le pire. Il fut dès lors traîné à l'infirmerie, forcé de rester allongé et de se reposer au moins pour la journée. Chopper lui avait installé une perfusion, n'ayant rien trouvé de dysfonctionnant chez son ami, il avait rapidement conclu à du surmenage et à une quelconque carence en une vitamine dont son patient n'avait jamais entendu parler. Il y eut tant d'agitation avec le renne courant partout que lorsque celui-ci s'en alla et qu'il se retrouva finalement seul, étendu sur le lit de l'infirmerie, Zoro en vain à regretter ce vacarme qui lui avait l'espace d'un moment permit d'oublier ses pensées et ses sentiments. S'en était trop pour lui, et c'était fini pour eux, l'amitié qui subsistait entre lui et le cuisinier avait finalement pris fin une heure plus tôt.

Contrairement à cette fois-là, il ne se déplaça même pas jusqu'à la cuisine lorsque l'heure du repas sonna. Il n'avait pas faim et ne voulait pas le voir mais Sanji finit tout de même par arriver avec un plateau où trônait son repas dans les mains. Le cuisinier qui était venu grand sourire aux lèvres se fit désagréablement accueillir et presque jeter dehors si cela avait été possible mais ne se démonta pas, étonnant l'alité. Le voyant tout de même déposer le plateau sur ses jambes, Zoro regarda d'un air dégoûté la nourriture qui lui était présentée et qu'il ne pourrait pas avaler tant son estomac était contracté avant d'apercevoir, sous l'assiette, un bout de papier dépassé. Son regard passa du plateau à son vis-à-vis qu'il vit étiré son sourire encore et toujours plus avant de finalement s'en saisir, soupirant grandement afin que Sanji ne puisse pas en rater une miette, puis déplia le papier qui était tout simplement rabattu en deux. Voyant qu'il n'obtenait ni réponse ni la moindre réaction, Sanji se hasarda dans une quelconque explication qui ne cachait en rien son trouble. « Je.. Tout à l'heure, enfin ce matin, j'ai discuté avec Nami et.. Enfin, elle est plus perspicace que moi pour ça et.. Je.. Elle.. Elle m'a dit que si tu m'avais écrit 'ça' sur ton mot c'est que c'était vrai et que je n'avais pas de raison de douter parce que de toute façon tu ne savais pas te moquer des gens par rapport à un tel sujet et que je devais me bouger sinon tu ne le ferais pas alors voilà ma réponse ! » Lorsqu'il était finalement parvenu à parler, le cuisinier avait commencé à débité toutes ses idées sans s'arrêter pour respirer ni pour y réfléchir si bien que c'est en attendant la réponse de Zoro que son visage commença seulement à s'empourprer d'abord discrètement puis, voyant que son vis-à-vis ne le quittait plus des yeux, à en devenir écarlate. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait finalement à prendre la fuite jusqu'à sa cuisine, Sanji fut arrêté par la voix grave et puissante désormais dans son dos. « Dis-le. » Un frisson parcouru l'échine du blond qui se retourna lentement, son visage suppliant que c'était trop lui en demander. « Dis-le. » entendit-il répéter la voix calme et profonde qui s'insinuait dans chaque partie de son être. Alors que Sanji commençait à émettre un « je » craintif, il fut immédiatement arrêté par Zoro. « Dis-le comme tu me l'as écrit, comme tu l'as pensé. » Et enfin, le cuisinier retrouva le courage qu'il avait perdu pour parler, le courage dont n'avait jamais ne sut faire preuve Zoro qu'il fixait à présent droit dans les yeux. « Zoro, je t'aime. »

Seul le silence répondit au blond tandis que l'écho de ses paroles se propageait en lui tout autant que chez son vis-à-vis qui esquissa un sourire si bien veillant qu'il n'en n'avait jamais été vu. Il avait été battu et en toute beauté. Sanji cru l'entendre soupirer qu'il avait pourtant juré de ne plus jamais perdre mais ne daigna pas relever la remarque et s'apprêta une nouvelle fois à partir mais dans un tout autre état d'esprit qu'auparavant quand il vit Zoro enlever sa perfusion et se mettre debout. Il voulut l'en empêcher en précisant que si Chopper avait décidé de lui en poser une c'est que c'était nécessaire mais l'homme étant redevenu ce qu'il était, discuté avec lui de traitements médicaux revenait à se heurter à un mur, il le laissa donc faire, voulant même l'aider à se relever alors qu'il n'y avait pas de nécessité. Une fois sur ses deux pieds, le cadet de quelques mois seulement se trouvait à à peine une vingtaine de centimètre du visage face au sien et ne tarda pas à réduire cette distance à néant. Sans plus d'hésitations que nécessaire, Zoro accrocha ses mains aux corps face à lui et approfondit le baiser plaçant une de ses mains sur la nuque de son vis-à-vis et l'autre à sa taille. Sanji quant à lui en profitait tout autant, les deux mains dans le dos de l'homme aux cheveux verts. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Zoro gratifia le blond d'un large sourire triomphant avant de partir tout en s'esclaffant qu'il y avait encore un terrain où il pouvait gagner finalement.

Durant un bon moment ils purent en profité pleinement, se retrouvant occasionnellement pour s'embrasser et se découvrir peu à peu. Contrairement à ce que le cadet aurait pu croire, et à son cas personnel, le cuisinier était vierge de toute expérience homosexuelle. Tout était dès lors pour lui synonyme de première fois, si bien que Zoro n'osait ou plutôt ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'il devait essayer de passer à la vitesse supérieure avec lui. Après quelques semaines, ils finirent par se faire découvrir s'embrassant entre deux étagères du garde-manger par le capitaine et Usopp venu chaparder de la nourriture entre les repas. Après que les deux voleurs se soient fait sévèrement réprimandé par le cuisinier et à moitié assommé par le bretteur vexé d'avoir été dérangé, les deux derniers réunirent l'équipage à la cuisine afin de leur annoncé la nouvelle avant qu'un des deux idiots ne le fasse à leur place. Ils furent félicités, questionnés sur quand et comment tout avait commencé et également fêter, Luffy n'ayant pas pu s'empêcher de déclarer que c'était une occasion pour un repas exceptionnel et une double ration pour lui qui avait découvert le poteau rose avant les autres. Enfin, il fut déclaré qu'une pièce allait être réarrangée en chambre afin qu'ils puissent se retrouver seuls et non plus dans leur dortoir commun où l'intimité n'existait pas.

C'est ainsi qu'une semaine plus tard, Franky annonça fièrement aux deux hommes que leur nid d'amour était prêt, mettant on ne peut plus mal à l'aise le cuisinier. Le soir venu, celui-ci prétexta du travail et de la vaisselle toujours plus abondante pour ne pas rejoindre Zoro avant une heure si tardive qu'il était certain qu'il ne se soit endormi. Le manège dura ainsi cinq jours de suite où Sanji revenait toujours plus tard pour aller dormir sur la partie la plus éloignée de son cadet qu'il pouvait et se réveillait suffisamment tôt que pour être sûr qu'il n'ait le temps de ne rien essayé, avant que ce dernier ne prenne les devants pour qu'ils s'expliquent. Ainsi, le sixième jour, sous les coups de 2 heures, lorsque le blond eut fini toute la vaisselle du midi, ranger toute la cuisine et préparer en avance les en-cas comme à son habitude, il l'entraîna à sa suite dans la chambre. Sanji se raidit instinctivement lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui et qu'il vit Zoro s'asseoir sur le futon devant lui mais le discours qu'il lui tint le surpris tant il ne s'y attendait pas. « Tu sais Sanji, je suis au courant que pour toi c'est tout nouveau et je.. J'ai pas l'intention de t'obliger à faire quoique ce soit avant que tu ne sois prêt. Alors arrête de m'éviter comme ça, de t'inventer du travail 3 heures après que tout le monde soit déjà parti dans sa chambre ou avant même qu'ils ne soient réveillés et de dormir presqu'en dehors du futon parce que tu as peur que je te saute dessus, c'en est presque.. Presque blessant de voir que tu as si peu confiance en moi.. Ok ?» La surprise du blond passée, il commença à sourire et alors que son vis-à-vis ouvrait la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose, il le prit de vitesse pour lui répondre de façon presque solennelle « Je suis prêt. »

Sa voix avait beau sembler déterminée, son regard était fuyant et il ne cessait de se mordiller la lèvre, preuve du peu de confiance qu'il avait en lui. « Tout autant que moi je suis prêt à arrêter le saké, j'en suis sûr ! » Zoro se moquait de lui et ce à grands éclats de rire et même si le cuisinier savait qu'il faisait ça plus pour dédramatiser la situation que pour le vexer, il ne put s'empêcher de se renfrogner. Offusquer que sa réponse qu'il lui avait pourtant demander tout le courage du monde ne soit pas prise au sérieux, Sanji le prit comme une attaque contre son égo et décida de rabattre son caquet à son vis-à-vis en lui prouvant qu'il était réellement capable de faire ce qu'il lui disait. Sans plus attendre, il bouscula Zoro qui se retrouva couché sur le futon, s'assit sur son bassin et l'embrassa sans lui demander son reste. L'homme en vert, bien que n'ayant pas vu venir la situation et un peu surpris, ne tarda pas à lui répondre intensément mais lorsqu'il voulut poser ses mains sur son compagnon, il fut immédiatement arrêter dans son mouvement et privé du sulfureux contact présent sur ses lèvres à peine quelques secondes auparavant. « Tu ne m'as pas pris au sérieux ? Et bien maintenant tu vas le regretter. » Défi et assurance brillaient dans les pupilles du chef cuistot, stimulant l'intérêt et l'envie du bretteur sous lui. « Et quoi, tu vas violemment me prendre pour te venger peut-être, Monsieur le Seme si sûr de lui ? » Zoro continuait de se moquer ouvertement de lui et, comme pour appuyer ses dires, il remua son bassin comme il put, Sanji étant toujours assis dessus, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il était déjà bien excité et plus prompt à s'occuper de son cas que le cuisinier n'était à le faire avec lui, un sourire carnassier peint sur le visage. Le blond, force de son inexpérience à être dans une telle situation où le contrôle lui échappait, qui plus est sexuellement parlant, rougit rapidement et dû reconnaître, bien que ce ne soit qu'à demi-mot, ce qu'il espérait secrètement. «Moi, Monsieur le Seme ? Je.. Je ne convoite pas ce titre, pas du tout.. » A nouveau son regard fuit celui lui faisant face qui était pour lui trop lourd de sous-entendus et de convoitise et son visage s'empourpra. Il n'était pas fait pour cela, pas fait pour se laisser guider et berner de la sorte comme toutes les femmes qui étaient passées entre ses bras, pas fait pour souhaiter si ardemment sentir les lèvres de Zoro lui assaillir le corps et réduire ses songes les uns après les autres en les remplaçant par tant et plus de luxure qu'il ne pourrait jamais se l'avouer, pas fait pour aimer Zoro si fort qu'il finisse par s'oublier dans ses bras et se permette de faire toutes ces choses pour lesquelles il n'était pourtant pas fait.

Le bretteur, adoucit par tant de fierté mal placée et pourtant déjà si rabrouée rien que pour lui libéra une de ses mains pour venir la poser sur la joue de son compagnon afin que leurs regards se croisent de nouveau. Sanji lui sourit, avant de se retrouver, non sans incrédulité, à son tour sur le futon avec Zoro assit sur lui. « Dans ce cas, je reprends les rennes ! » L'homme aux cheveux vert était visiblement très amusé par la situation et s'enhardit rapidement à retirer la cravate et la veste de costume assortie de son compagnon qui, une fois chose faite, s'empressa de ramener la situation à ce qu'elle était quelques minutes plus tôt à savoir le plus âgé dominant l'autre par la position. « Je t'ai promis que tu allais regretter de ne pas m'avoir pris au sérieux, rappelle-toi ! Et même si.. Si je ne te domine pas, c'est pas pour ça que je n'arriverai pas à mes fins. » Voir Sanji si déterminé échauffa l'homme sous lui et, lorsque le cuisinier, après avoir plaqué eut fait de plaquer ses mains à terre, commença à onduler son bassin sur le sien, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un râle de contentement. Fier de son effet, le cuisinier appuya plus fortement à chacun de ses passages et, après avoir interdit à Zoro de bouger ses mains, il relâcha ces dernières afin de venir, peu à peu, enlever sa chemise tout en en profitant pour égarer ses propres mains sur les endroits qu'il se savait sensible, émettant de légers soupirs de plaisir frustrant le bretteur, peu content de ne pouvoir participer. Lorsqu'il sentit sa virilité suffisamment enserrée dans son pantalon et celle sous lui dans un état pire encore, Sanji se releva et commença à enlever les derniers vêtements qu'il lui restait, remerciant mentalement certaines de ses ex-copines qui lui avait fait des strip-teases, pouvant désormais en faire un à son tour en se basant sur ce qu'il avait autrefois vu, avec plus de résultats sur le brun que ça n'en n'avait jamais eu sur lui-même. Zoro voulu se relever pour aller rejoindre le corps si désirable qui se dressait désormais nu face à lui mais il fut à nouveau arrêter par Sanji qui venait de le repousser avec son pied. Le cadet se retrouvant sur les fesses ne mit pas longtemps à trouver sa propre façon de se venger et agrippa le pied toujours suspendu face à son visage qui venait de le pousser, le posa rapidement à terre, obligeant l'aîné à se rapprocher pour ne pas tomber et se retrouva juste en face de son érection fièrement dressée qu'il prit, sans une seconde d'hésitation, entièrement en bouche en lui imprimant immédiatement un rythme de fellation effréné pour que le chef cuistot n'ait pas le temps d'y réagir et de le repousser. Sans faire non plus trop traîné son plaisir, Zoro s'arrêta, frustrant à son tour Sanji d'un goût de trop peu, se releva et vint l'embrasser précipitamment. Il avait eu ce qu'il désirait il avait enfin repris le contrôle et en profita pour, à son tour, se déshabiller et enfin, leurs mains purent parcourir à loisir le corps adverse en tentant de lui affliger le plus de supplices possible, d'y laisser le plus de marques autant de plaisir que de possessivité. Lorsque le cadet commença à insinuer son majeur et son indexe dans l'intimité de son vis-à-vis, celui-ci l'arrêta et lui sourit, visiblement gêné. « Je me suis.. Je me suis déjà préparé à ça.. » Zoro ne comprit pas l'intervention de son compagnon mais lorsque celui-ci le fit se coucher sur le futon, il ne posa pas de question et se laissa faire. Sanji se dirigea alors vers une des commodes de leurs chambre où étaient entreposés ses affaires personnels et en sorti un tube de gel lubrifiant avant de revenir, le visage rouge de honte, s'asseoir sur le torse de son cadet. Sans oser rencontrer le regard brûlant sous lui, le cuisiner s'induit deux doigts de lubrifiant, avant d'envoyer la bouteille rouler plus loin dans la pièce, et s'empala sans un mot dessus, commençant immédiatement à faire bouger sa main. Zoro, bouillonnant, ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre sous cette vision plus que fantasmatique et, tournant le visage de son vis-à-vis face à lui, il lui fit comprendre toute l'envie qu'il avait pour lui dès l'instant où leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Le sourire d'un carnassier prêt à bondir sur sa proie à chaque seconde collé sur le visage, le cadet en profitait plus que jamais et s'imaginait des centaines de scénarios simultanément si bien qu'il ne put se retenir de mettre en avant une réalité que son opposé aurait préféré ne pas lui révéler. « Combien de fois as-tu fais ça en pensant à moi ? Combien de fois as-tu posé tes mains sur ton corps et à l'intérieur de toi en t'imaginant que c'était les miennes qui te faisait du bien ? » Honteux, Sanji ne décrocha pourtant pas du regard face à lui qui l'en empêchait pas sa profondeur et qui, il ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais, ne cessait de l'exciter tout comme ces paroles si indécentes à ses oreilles. Ainsi, sans quémander quoi que ce soit, le blond retira ses doigts et se releva suffisamment que pour permettre à la verge de Zoro de venir à la rencontre de son orifice on ne peut plus prêt à la recevoir et, dans un râle commun avec le bretteur, l'insinua en lui jusqu'à la garde. Tout en venant appuyer ses mains sur le torse sous lui pour s'aider, Sanji commença à monter et descendre sur la verge tendue à l'intérieur de lui. Le cadet vint rapidement plaquer ses mains sur les hanches face à lui afin d'accroître les sensations autant que la pénétration. Au bout de quelques coups de hanches, Zoro finit par renverser leur position et, relevant les jambes de Sanji sur son torse, repartit plus abruptement à l'assaut que jamais. Ne comptait désormais plus que la luxure et le plaisir toujours plus grand et plus bruyant. Le cadet soutenant le blond par les hanches, il lui était ainsi plus facile de s'enfoncer au plus profond de son compagnon qui imprimait le même rythme du mieux qu'il le pouvait sur son propre sexe qui criait à la libération. Chaque coup de butoir faisait crier Sanji et râler Zoro tandis que la sueur faisait perdre sa prise à ce dernier qui de ce fait, sans même s'en rendre compte, griffait le blond en l'excitant toujours plus. Sanji finit par venir dans un cri muet, se cambrant à l'extrême secondé par Zoro dans les instants qui suivirent, rendant son dernier souffle à son instant de plénitude.

Sanji se rallongea prestement tandis que le bretteur se retirait et venait se placer à ses côtés, un sourire béat trônant indéfectiblement sur ses lèvres, le regard perdu dans les cheveux dorés collés les uns aux autres par la sueur. Le blond finit par tourner son visage face au sien et à l'interroger sur cette quiétude si soudaine. « Tu avais raison finalement, t'étais on ne peut plus prêt ! » Le bretteur rigola en se recouchant sur le dos, permettant à l'air de circuler plus facilement tant il riait. Le cuisinier lui avait, encore une fois, rougit mais, exception faite de la situation, il ne s'en formalisa pas plus et se mit lui aussi à rire à gorge déployée. « Bien sûr que j'avais raison ! Mais si tu as encore des doutes revient me voir, je t'éclaircirai sans attendre les idées ! » Fier de sa république qu'il souhaitait aguicheuse, Sanji se releva et somma à son cadet de tout nettoyer pendant que lui allait se laver, pour se repentir d'avoir douté de lui se justifia le cuisinier qui ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rigoler.

Peu inquiet des tâches ménagères qui lui incombaient, Zoro attendit d'entendre le bruit du jet d'eau dans la pièce à côté pour finalement se relever et entrer à son tour dans la salle de bain, allant rejoindre Sanji sous la douche. Se prélassant, entrelacés sous l'eau chaude, les deux hommes s'amusaient à se tenir compagnie, à jouer avec les mains ou les cheveux du vis-à-vis, laissant glisser de tendres caresses qui se perdaient entre les gouttes qui leur dévalaient dessus. Poussé par la curiosité et le confort conféré par l'après-midi, Sanji se hasarda à poser une question qui, malgré tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, était toujours restée en suspens, semblant trop stupide et désuète pour être posée si impunément. « Dis, qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé spécialement ce jour-là à m'écrire et à me donner une lettre comme ça, ça ne te ressemblait pas pourtant ? » L'homme aux cheveux verts relâcha la mèche de cheveux avec laquelle il jouait depuis cinq minutes, soupira avant de finalement relever son visage vers celui du cuisinier, un doux sourire trônant sur les lèvres. « Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais, deux ou trois jours avant, on avait bu ensemble, beaucoup et jusque tard dans la nuit, si bien que tu avais commencé, une fois de plus, à me parler des matelots de la Baratie et de Zeff. Seulement, tu as aussi commencé à parler de comment vous aviez survécu et de comment, en voyant que tu étais finalement tout seul avec un pirate qui avait tué tes anciens compagnons mais qui s'était aussi en partie sacrifié pour toi, tu t'étais senti.. Désarçonné, abandonné, affamé, sans espoir de survie et qu'à cet instant où, voyant tout t'échapper, tu t'étais dit que toi aussi, tu aurais mieux fait de laisser ta vie sur le navire. A ce moment-là j'ai compris à quel point on était pareil, à quel point j'avais besoin de quelqu'un comme toi dans ma vie, quelqu'un qui saurait me comprendre parce que tu avais vécu les mêmes choses que moi. Et puis, je ne sais pas pourquoi précisément ce jour-là j'ai passé le cap, peut-être à cause du fait que mes yeux ne voulaient plus te quitter ou à cause de ton parfum, parce que tu es passé trop près ou que ta main est restée trop longtemps sur la mienne en me donnant du saké. Je sais pas ! Juste parce qu'il était temps que je me jette à corps perdu dans une nouvelle bataille, qui sait ? » Le blond resta silencieux quelques instants avant de finalement pouffer de rire. « Ha bah moi je sais pas mais en tout cas, tu parles beaucoup plus quand tu es tout nu sous la douche que le reste du temps, ça c'est certain ! » Sanji continua à rire tandis que Zoro, pas très sûr de s'il devait ou non se vexer de la remarque sorti de cabine de douche et s'enroula un essuie autour de la taille. L'aîné ferma le robinet avant de sortir à son tour, venant se caler dans le dos de son compagnon tout en enroulant ses bras fermement autour de son buste. « Dis les moi encore Zoro. Dis-moi encore ces mots que tu as pensés pendant des heures et que tu m'as écrits ! » L'homme aux cheveux verts décala les bras qui l'enserraient, se retourna et annonça fièrement « Ero-cook, tu es un obsédé ! », visiblement très satisfait de lui. Il vint placer ses bras autour de la nuque du blond et, avant que celui-ci, offusqué, ne le rabroue, il l'embrassa délicatement. Avant d'à nouveau posé ses lèvres sur celles qui lui faisaient face, Zoro embrassa le cou offert devant lui et susurra à l'oreille du cuisinier « Sanji, je t'aime. »

* * *

><p>PADAM C'est fini !<p>

J'espère que ça vous aura plus! :D (Et non, je ne saurai pas si ça vous à plus grâce à la télépathie nous reliant nous les yaoistes que nous sommes alors pensez à laisser un commentaire, ça rend happy le petit gens que je suis! :D)

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!~ :D


End file.
